Et si
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Neji et Sasuke ont quelque chose à avouer... [OS] SUNH


**Et si**

C'était aujourd'hui pourtant ? La remise des diplômes de Junin avait lieu aujourd'hui, que faisait donc maître Kakashi ? Même Hinata et son équipe avait reçu le sien. Pourquoi était-ils toujours les derniers ?

Mah, salut les jeunes !

Sakura et Naruto explosèrent :

Gyaaaah ! Vous êtes en retard !

Sasuke soupira.

J'ai du aider une vieille dame à traverser, s'excusa Kakashi.

MENTEUR !

Kakashi sourit, Naruto avait bien changé depuis quelques temps. Sakura, Sasuke et lui étaient maintenant âgés de 17 ans. Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus de beaux jeunes hommes totalement opposés l'un à l'autre. Sasuke, le brun ténébreux, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, tout de noir vêtu il attendait. Naruto, le blond excité avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux étaient devenus ceux de Kyubi suite à une trop forte concentration de chakra. Sakura quant à elle, avait décidé de garder les cheveux coupés courts. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme très sûre d'elle. Tsunade et Jiraya étaient là aussi. Après tout, ils avaient formés aussi les 3 jeunes gens. Sakura avait entamé une relation plutôt houleuse avec Shikamaru l'an dernier. Cette relation avait abouti, Sakura étant présentement enceinte et les deux jeunes prévoyant de se marier. Naruto s'était rendu compte des sentiments que lui portait Hinata et avait appris à la connaître. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous et était déjà en retard d'une bonne heure lorsque Hinata les avait rejoints. On ne connaissait pas de relation à Sasuke, mais Hinata semblait être au courant de quelque chose…

Bien, dit Kakashi. Tsunade-sama, si vous voulez bien… ?

Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle avança vers Naruto, et lui remit le titre de Junin. Sakura reçut le titre de Junin Médecin. Et Sasuke reçut celui de Junin, tout comme Naruto. Hinata embrassa son petit ami, Shikamaru, qui venait d'arriver déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura.

Félicitations à tous ! Dirent les trois professeurs.

Les 3 jeunes sourirent. Naruto se rendit au cinéma avec Hinata, Sakura rentra avec Shikamaru, et Sasuke se retrouva seul avec Kakashi, Tsunade et Jiraya étant partis.

Alors, Sasuke ? Tu es content ?

Qui ne le serait pas ?

Hum… Bien, je te laisse.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux marrons et aux marques violettes du clan Inuzuka accouru vers lui.

Kakashi !

Celui-ci se retourna.

Oh non pas Nee.

Kakashi eut un sourire d'excuse pour Sasuke et s'enfuit précipitamment. Sasuke pouffa. Décidemment son Junin était ridicule.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke se retourna :

Hyuuga Neiji…

Les deux héritiers des plus grands clans de Dojutsu de Konoha se regardèrent un moment. Neiji s'avança, il posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke caressant la peau pâle de celui-ci. Sasuke rougit.

Neiji, pas ici, le réprimanda-t-il.

Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre Sas'ke ! J'en ai marre de nous cacher ! Je t'aime !

Sasuke sourit. Il posa une main tendre sur les lèvres de Neiji. Il retira ses mains et embrassa Neiji.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Neiji ! Et tu le sais ! Simplement c'est que…

C'est que quoi ?

Eh bien… Tout le village s'attend à ce que je me trouve une gentille femme et à ce que je rétablisse mon clan. Ino, s'est déjà proposée plus d'une fois.

Neiji sourit, la jeune femme était tenace.

Et alors ? Tu ne t'attaches pas tant que ça à l'attitude des gens habituellement. Et puis ça fait presque un an. Dans deux jours.

Pour notre anniversaire je le révèle à tout le monde, je te le promet.

Neiji sourit. Sasuke était vraiment tout pour lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

OoOoOoO Deux jours plus tard OoOoOoO

Sasuke était nerveux, non mais quelle idée stupide ! Neiji l'encouragea du regard.

Bien ! Si je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle…

Silence.

Neiji et moi sommes ensemble depuis un an aujourd'hui.

Cette révélation les laissa coi. Il y avait les 4 équipes de Konoha, Junins de l'année : Lee et Tenten (ensemble depuis 2 ans), Ino et Chôji, Shikamaru et Sakura, Naruto et Hinata, Kiba et Shino. Il y avait aussi Kankurô, Temari et Hoshigaki Kisame, Gaara et Itachi (Gaara semblait très proche d'Itachi… Temari avait réussi à séduire Kisame et Kankurô était avec sa poupée…). Il y avait aussi Kakashi et Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï, Jiraya et Tsunade. Enfin, Naruto laissa échapper un hurlement de pure joie. Puis tous se jetèrent sur les deux amis pour les féliciter. Neiji laissa échapper un « je t'aime » et ils s'embrassèrent.

FIN


End file.
